Tender Reunion
by Kiss and Cry
Summary: Kakashi mourns the death of the one he loved. A new girl comes into town who sought to look him out. They both want revenge, what will happen? [A sequel to my first fanfiction Scars, KakaXOC][COMPLETE!]
1. Haruka Kitase

A/N

Something tells me that this isn't a good idea. I'm writing a sequel to my first fanfiction..which didn't turn out too well, so I'll write one chapter and if it goes well, then i'll write more. Seeing how my first fic didn't work out too well, then I don't think it wil bother me as much if this one blows too. XDD..So if you do read this and find yourself confused try reading the first fic Scars but if you're a type of person who can easily understand something, then continue on. Well, hope you enjoy Hikari-Li Hatake

Tender Reunion.

KakashiXOC

Chapter 1

Haruka Kitase

Kakashi's Point of View

"So here I am again, sitting at your grave...Hisa you left too sudden" I gave a gentle sigh and sat at Hisa's grave. Memories came flooding back to me, how she left, her brother, her scars. I was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard a voice come from behind me. I stood up and turned around to see a blonde. She was actually a pretty girl, and except for the hair color, she looked exactly like Hisa..that was scary.

"Uh...excuse me, but are you Kakashi Hatake?" she asked

"Yeah that's me" I answered

She looked relieved, I guess she's been looking for me for awhile.

"Good, I've been looking for you" she began "My name's Haruka, Haruka Kitase"

I stood there for a minute. Did she just say Kitase? That was Hisa's lastname. This is getting a little wierd.

"I'm sorry but did you say Kitase?" I said as reality came back to me

"Yes, i'm Hisa's older cousin. We we're close, and I just heard about her death not long ago."

Again I stood surprised. Am I the only one finding this strange? Ddin't Hisa say that Akira killed her whole family? Hm..this **IS** weird, maybe I afer I get to know Haruka, she can tell me the whole story...So many questions.

"Oh, well she's been gone for a year now" What took her so long to find out.

"Yes I know, but my family lives in seclusion. We have to stay protected from Akira, so news doesn't travel to us fast."

"Right" I nodded, so what is her point here? "So i'm guessing you came to visit her grave then?"

She nodded "That and more"

More I thought? What else could there possibly be?

Haruka's point of View

I stood a little flustered, how am I supposed to say this to him? Maybe if I just blurt it out then..NO WAIT. I reached into my pocket pulling out a piece of paper.

"Not long before Hisa passed, she sent me this letter. This explains everything, everything she wants, and how she knew Akira was coming."

I handed Kakashi the letter, (not the hole thing, there's more pages to it) he looked sort of..sad but he took the paper and started to read.

Kakashi's Point Of View

I took the paper and started to read

Dear Haruka,

It's me your cousin Hisa. I'm writing to let you know, that yet again Akira had found me, and plans to kill me. Unlucky for me i've fallen in love with a Leaf Ninja known as Kakashi Hatake. If you find word of my death I want you to seek out Kakashi who lives in Konoha. I want you to ask him if he wants revenge. If he says yes, I want you to work together, find Akira and finally end his madness. If Kakashi refuses, then please don't go after Akira, you can't kill him alone..Haruka if you need to open a little of our past to Kakashi then do so..there are some things that he doesn't know that he may need too...

That's where it ended. It looked like she might have wrote more, but it wasn't there. I looked up at Haruka who just stared with no expresssion. Did I want revenge of course I did. I wanted Akira to pay for not only killing Hisa, but the things he did to her, he was really an evil son of a bitch. I guess I should finally answer Haruka

"Yeah, i'll help you find Akira and kill him" I said with no emotion

She smiled, just like Hisa did.. "That's great, I was worried you would refuse"

"So" I began "How do we find Akira?"

"No clue" was her answer

I swear at that moment I anime fainted.

"So, how do we find him then?"

"Well, usually he finds out that one of us has left our small village, and when he does he seeks us out, but sometimes it can take awhile"

Anime Faint Again.

"Well, then I guess we just have to wait, that's what you're telling me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is take you to see the Hokage, so she knows you're here"

Again She nodded. Why is she so shy?

I led her to the Hokage's office

"Tsunade-sama, there's someone here for you to meet" I called to her

"Come In!" was her response

I led Haruka into Tsunade's office, she looked a little uncomfortable, I wouldn't blame her she is in a new place. I watched the two of them (Tsunade and Haruka) have a back and forth conversation.

"Well who do we have here?" Tsunade asked

"My name is Haruka Kitase" Haruka said

"Are you related to Hisa Kitase?"

Haruka nodded

"Well, what brings you here, come to visit her?"

"Yes, and I came to find Kakashi, she wanted us to kill Akira, but that will take awhile"

"I see" said the Hokage "Well, it's safe if you stay in Konoha.." she looked at me

"Kakashi-san if it's okay with Kitase-san here, would you mind training her, even if she's already a ninja, to face Akira i'm sure she'll need to be stronger."

Something told me she was going to ask that.

"No, I don't mind, i'll train her" Eh..I don't really mind, I guess we should get used to each other if we're going to find Akira together.

"Great" was her response. "Now you can live with.."

At that moment a pink-haired girl barged through the door.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!! I DID IT" She squeaked

"Sakura, Kitase-san you can stay with Sakura-chan

Sakura looked at Haruka.."Uh...huh?"

"Sakura-chan" started the Hokage "This is Haruka Kitase, Hisa-chan's..."

"Cousin" finshed Haruka

"Cousin, do you think she can stay with you until she can get up on her feet?"

I saw Sakura's face light up, she really looked up to Hisa, so I have a feeling she'll accept

"OHHH!! Of course I will! Haruka-chan you can stay with me!"

I knew she'd be happy, I smiled.

"Oh...thanks Sakura-chan" Haruka said timidly

"Okay now that's settled, you're training will start tomorrow!..Off you go" Tsunade said cheerfully

Sakura drug Haruka to her house

"Night, see you tomorrow"

"Good night Hatake-san"

"Oh, you can call me Kakashi-kun really you don't have to be so formal"

She smiled and I headed towards my apartment

A/N well that's it for this chapter. Now, if I get review saying to continue then I will, if not, I'll just pretend I never wrote it.. XD

Okay, till nextime

Hikari-Li Hatake


	2. Missions? Jutsu's? Kekkei Genkai?

**A/N**

**Here we are again, Again I hope you enjoy Hikari-Li Hatake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Only my OCs Haruka, Akira and Hisa. **

**Chapter 2**

** Missons? Jutsu's? Kekkei-Genkai? **

**Haruka's Point Of View **

I woke the next morning in Sakura's house. She's letting me stay in her guest room. Lastnight she explained to me that while training with Kakashi i'll probably be training with his new team Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. She told me after their sensei Asuma died, Hisa was their sensei but since she died, he voluntered to be the new senseiSo, I guess I should head off to go train.

"Too ealry" I mumbled as I got out of the bed and got dressed. I heard a voice call to me.

"HARUKA-CHAN HURRY BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Ugh" I finished getting dressed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi Sakura-chan..what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes"

"Yummy" She handed me a plate and I began to eat.

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

She smiled at me. "No problem"

I ate quietly and when I was finshed Sakura took my plate away. She really is nice.

"So am I suppose to meet Kakashi-kun somewhere? Did he tell you?"

"Don't worry he said he would come and get you"

"Oh, okay then"

**Kakashi's Point of View **

"Looks like I might be on time today" I said as I walked toward Sakura's house. Well, I guess it's time to see what kind of ninja Haruka is.

I slowly approached Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Ohayo Kaka-sensei!"

"Good moring to you too Sakura-chan, is Haruka around?"

"Yes come on in"

"Thanks"

I entered Sakura's house and she led me to the kitchen where Haruka was sitting at the table.

"Oi Haruka-chan...ready to go?"

She looked up at me, she seemed tired.

"Oh, yes I'm ready"

She stood up and we left Sakura's house.

I led her to our training field, I gave my team the day off I thought maye it'd be easier for her that way.

"Well here we are"

She looked over at me.

"Umm..so where do we begin?"

I looked at her, that's a good question.

"Well, first things first, are you a ninja? 

She help up a forehead protector similiar to mine only I didn't recognize the symbol on it.

"Yes I am" she answered

"Good, well Hisa specialized in Fire Jutsu...are you good with a specific type of jutsu?"

"Umm..I'm pretty good with wind attacks.."

"Okay I guess we've got something to work with, i'm sure you still have dormant abilities within you.."

She blinked...I take it she doesn't talk much.

"Alright..how about a kekkei-genkai?"

She almost looked sad.

"I posses the same thing as Akira, I just never use it."

"Oh, what exactly is that?"

"I'm sure i'll tell you when the times right"

"Right of course"

I should have known that, probably not a good topic to talk about it.

"Okay ever been on any missions?"

"Yes, lots of them when I'm able to leave the village.."

"Okay does your village have ninja ranks?"

"Yes. i'm a jonin, where I come from I was pretty strong but I think my skills are nothing compared to anyone in Konoha."

"No i'm sure your skills are just fine"

She smiled. Wow that's new.

I scratched the back of my head. I have no idea where to begin. Maybe the basics? No, she probably knows all those..hm..

**Haruka's POV**

I looked over at Kakashi who had finished questioning me. I have a feeling he has no idea where to begin. I could make a suggestion, I need help with accuracy, but maybe i'll...

"I need help with my accuracy should we start there?"

He stopped scratching the back of his head a smiled.

"Yeah that works."

"Good"

Kakashi then went to his pockets and pulled out four pieces of paper and drew on them to make then into targets. He then pinned them to a tree with shuriken.

"Okay" he began. "You're going to take kunai and throw them at the targets, try aiming for the middle, first i'll observe then help you."

Sounded easy enough. I reached into my pocket and took out four kunai. Trying to concentrate I threw them towards the targets, only two hit the paper, the others landed somewhere else on the tree.

"Oh, that was bad" I said.

"Well, we can fix that."

Kakashi went to the four trees and pulled out the four kunai, he then walked back to me.

"Okay just stay focused tune everything else out and look exactly at the tree. Here i'll show you."

Kakashi took aim and threw one of the kunai it hit the target directly in the middle.

"See, easy, here you try" He handed me one kunai.

"Okay"

I took aim and looked straight ahead at the target, I then threw the kunai. It landed at the very last ring of the circle.

"Hmm" was all Kakashi said.

"Well..here then"

Kakashi then took my hand

"Um..uh..?"

He placed the kunai in my hand and stood behind me with his hand still on mine.

"Alright now, let's try this again."

Kakashi moved closer to me, I felt my cheeks getting wam..What the?? Why am I blushing?

Pulling my hand back we threw the kunai, it hit the target directly in the middle.

"Well, that worked, you just needed a little help see?"

We practiced my acuuracy until dusk, each time I hit the target with Kakashi's help, but when he did let go of my hand, somehow my aim was still accurate but a little off, it didn't completely hit the middle.

We decided that dusk was a good time to stop so I packed my kunai back into the bag.

"Wow, thanks for the help Kakashi-kun, i'm sure my accuracy has improved now"

"No problem, I'll meet you at this spot at the same time tomorrow. You'll meet my team okay?"

"Okay, see you then"

I headed back to Sakura's house and Kakashi went the other direction to his house.

**Kakashi's POV**

Well, that wasn't so bad. I think training Haruka won't be so hard...I just got to..I can't let..her...

_To be Continued_

**A/N**

**Can't let her what? Eh..I'm sure you've figured that out. XD..Well, that chapter was kinda boring but I wanted to establish that Haruka kinda has a crush on Kakashi...did it work? OO..Well, I have to give a big thank you to **_**-hot-japanese-kitten-**_** for reviewing my story your review kept me writing . The next chapter will be more entertaining..If that is if you want me to continue..here's a little preview of the chapter. **

**Next chapter: Haruka meets the new team and Tsunade decides to send Kakashi and Haruka on a mission..The mission leads Haruka to use her Kekkei-genkai..What will Kakashi think? Will he hate her for her ability?! **

**There's the preview, okay Review please Hikari-Li Hatake**


	3. Please Don't Hate Me

**A/N**

**YAY! Back for chapter 3. Well, i'm told i'm good at writing sad stuff, so hopefully this chapter is good. Like I said, Tsunade gives Kakashi and Haruka a mission which leads her to use her Kekki-genkai. Now, I mentioned that she possed the same thing as Akira. I'll explain what that is during the chapter, but you should know that in **_**Scars **_**Akira didn't use the Kekkei-genkai, I just wanted to clear that up before I moved on. Okay Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Akira and Hisa. **

**A/N - in the flashback **

_**Hisa's talking**_

_Haruka's talking _

**That should clear up a few things.**

** Chapter 3**

**Please Don't Hate Me. **

**Haruka's POV**

The next day I did exactly as Kakashi said, I met his team..Here's my impression of them..

Shikamaru Nara - A lazy kid. He may be lazy but from what I've seen, he's a genius. He likes to smoke alot as well, I'm told it's because his previous sensei smoked as well. He's a chuunin, and he's a pretty good ninja as well and I should mention he's a good leader.

Ino Yamanaka - A spunky blonde. Well, she tends to flowers as well. I think she also mentioned that she can transfer into different bodies, or something like that. Ino seemed okay, a little loud, but okay.

Chouji Akimichi - A sweet guy. Chouji was a cool kid. He may be a little overweight, but I saw past that he's a really nice kid. He can also inflate himself that's pretty cool.

Well, that's Kakashi's new team and for the past two weeks that's who i've been training with. We've been enhancing my skills and I guess Tsunade saw some improvement because she's decided to send me and Kakashi on a mission. Nothing important a Rank C mission, she just wants to see if my skills have really sharpened.

Here's our task; Kakashi and I are to deliver a scroll to someone in a nearby town, she said it should take less than a day. Well, that's where we are now, walking to the town. All was quiet until Kakashi started to speak.

"Haruka-chan?" he asked.

"Yes" I responded

He hesitated, maybe the question was dealing with Hisa..

"Did Hisa posses the Kekkei-Genkai that you and Akria have?"

I looked at him, I knew it was about her.

"No, Hisa didn't posses it" I said in a whipser.

"Umm..Haruka-chan, I know that it's probably a sore subject for you, but I think it will be more of an advantage if both of us knew what it was.."

"The Kekkei-genkai?"

He nodded.

_Begin flashback._

_"Hisa-chan! Hisa-chan!" The little blonde girl shouted as she made her way threw the falling debris to the black haired girl. "Hisa-chan what's going on?" The blonde girl asked as she met up with the one she called Hisa.__** "I don't know, something's wrong with Akira." **__The blonde haired girl looked over to a teenage boy surrounded by a ring of fire. She looked dead in his eyes. "Hisa-chan what's wrong with his eyes?" __**"I don't know they look so different."**__ The blonde haired girl looked deeper into Akira's eyes, they looked glazed over with the color red. As if his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and they were drenched with the color red. "What's wrong with him?" The blonde haired girl asked Hisa. __**"I don't know it looks like flames are just coming from his fingers, smoke is surrounding his feet." **__Both of the little girls gazed upon the battle ground_. _"Have you seen mama and papa?" Again the blonde haired asked Hisa. Hisa's eyes met a teary fate. __**"H-he did it, he killed our whole family..they're all gone. He killed them all." **__The blonde haired girl looked at Hisa. "I'm sorry Hisa-chan, I promise we'll get throw this together okay?" She said hugging Hisa. Hisa nodded and then looked at Akira whose eyes were still glazed over he looked like he was about to strike. "__**HARUKA-CHAN COME ON WE HAVE TO MOVE!"**__ Hisa grabbed the blonde haired girl's hand and she pulled her threw the burning debris._

_End Flasback._

"Haruka-chan?"

I heard Kakashi's voice and my little memory put itself away in the back of my head. I was about to answer him but something happened, we were attacked.

Two masked ninja made their way towards us. They split ways one came towards me and one went in the direction of Kakashi. I saw Kakashi and the other masked ninja start to fight, I guess this is my time to show my skills. The ninja reached into his pouch and threw four kunai my way, I dodged them both. Jumping up I made a hand signs and made a cloud of wind. Reaching into my pouch I took out five shuriken, I used the wind cloud to send them at the ninja at a remarkable speed. The shuriken were too fast, two hit his right arm, one hit his left leg and two hit his stomach.

'I guess that accuracy practice paid off' I thought to myself.

It was then that I noticed that these ninja meant business .He ripped the shuriken out of his skin and the ninja starting running toward me and before I could counter or dodge he took me by the shoulders and slammed me down to the ground. I tilted my head and saw that Kakashi was fighting his ninja and didn't notice that I needed help. (A/N So ooc for Kakashi)

I started kicking my legs but the ninja pinned them down with his legs. He placed one of his hands on my neck choking me, he then took out a kunai and raised it above my head.

I couldn't move my arms as well he had those pinned too. I looked up to his masked face, I had to think of something quick or I was dead.

'I have to use it or i'm done' I said to myself.

I took a deep breath and my eyes glazed over just like Akira's did in my flashback. My skin became hot, my blood started to boil. I looked up at the ninja who just saw my eyes transform. He backed up he looked scared.

He loosened his grip and just hovered over me.

I directed my gaze upon the ninja knowing that my eyes scared him, he shuddered. I moved closer to his face. He started to back away. I pulled him closer and pulled down his mask, I reached my lips to his planting a fire kiss on him. I sent a surge of fire threw his body, he jerked back falling to the ground. His insides boiled and his skin burned from the fire. I stood up and looked at him with my glazed eyes, he was done.

I dropped back to knees with my eyes and body tempurature returning to normal. Why?

No, I never wanted to use the kekki-genkai..Even if it meant causing my life. It can change a person...for the worst.

I saw Kakashi run over to me his ninja was dead too.

"Haruka-chan..what did you do?" He asked keeping his distance.

Tears came to my eyes and I started crying.

"That's it. That's the kekkei-genkai" I started between sobs. "I can manupualte fire, I can create it deep within me, or make it appear in my hand,I can burn someone with my touch, I can make someone erupt from the inside by burining them...I'm sorry, I don't want my ability to be like this, Kakashi-kun, please...don't hate me."

That's where Kakashi stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Haruka-chan it's okay, you used your ability and you're still good right?"

I looked up at him sniffing back my tears, he was right.

"Yes"

"Then you have nothnig to worry about, I must admit your ability is a bit alarming but you're still the same Haruka"

I nodded and smiled.

"And Haruka-chan, if your Kekki-genkai does get out of control, I'll always be here to help you..okay?"

"Thank you Kakashi-kun"

He smiled and reached out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it and stood back up, we then started walking back to the town.

_To Be Continued_

**Well, that's her Kekki-genkai..did you like it? Oh, with the flashback The blonde haired girl is Haruka and the black haired girl is Hisa. I would also like to give another big thank you to -hot-japanese-kitten- ...**

**Alright..Next chapter's preview**

**Next Chapter: Haruka and Kakashi continue on their mission, they then start to have a conversation that allows Haruka open up about her past..Will Kakashi be there to comfort her?**

**Alright if you liked this chapter let me know and I'll continue on. Until next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	4. Memories of an Unwanted Past

**A/N**

**Alright Chapter 4! Well, this time we see a little of Haruka's past, this should clear up a few things, at least I hope, just keep **_**Scars**_** in mind when you read it. I looked back at the Flashback, and I decided that instead of paragraph form, i'll start a new paragraph when they start to speak, so hopefully that's easier to read. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, on my OCs Haruka, Akira and Hisa.**

**Chapter 4**

** Memories of an Unwanted Past**

**Haruka's POV**

We continued our way to the town to complete our mission. Memories kept coming back to me. I don't know why, I guess the use of the Kekkei-Genkai sparked a few a unwanted memories to come rushing back. I tried to put them away, in the dark corners of my mind, but they kept coming.

_Begin Flashback (A/N this Flashback picks up where the last one left off, if you find yourself confused go back to chapter 3, also the Flashbacks are not in 1st person POV it's as if Haruka's watching her memory from a distance, she refers to herself as "The Blonde" or by her own name)_

_"HARUKA-CHAN COME ON WE HAVE TO MOVE" Hisa took Haruka's hand and led her threw the burning debris. _

_The blonde haired girl followed Hisa through the burning debris, and the sea of the deceased "Kitase" Clan. The blonde looked out and saw bodies of the ones she loved. The children she played with, the smiles and laughs she shared with them all. She bowed her head and started to cry, the blonde just spotted her older brother, her mother and her father. Hisa stopped and looked at Haruka._

_"Haru-chan, I know it's hard but we have to keep moving, I promise, we'll mourn later, but for now please come with me."_

_The blonde picked up her head and continued to walk with Hisa. Hisa led them into a forest where they hid among the trees and tall plants. _

_"He shouldn't find us in here, at least for a little while." Hisa said sitting down with Haruka. Both little girls gazed upon the battle scene once more, they didn't see Akira anywhere. They gazed until finally their hearts started to break and they both sat crying, mourning the ones they lost. They were all they had left of a lasting legacy, they last of their people, and the only ones who knew exactly what the other was feeling, for they shared the same lost. From this point on they would be together, fighting eachothers fears and helping the other survive from the one that shattered their hearts, dreams, and now all their hope. They sat together crying, trying to keep away from Akira. _

_End Flashback_

That memory played in my mind until I finally heard Kakashi's voice.

"Hey, Haruka-chan, what's wrong?"

I looked at him and said nothing at first. Just looked into his one lazy eye. He stopped walking and looked back.

"Haruka, are you okay?" He asked again.

"I was just thinking of my past, after Akira killed our family, and how Hisa and I survived...just for a little while."

I saw Kakashi's face soften through his mask.

"For a little while?" he asked.

_Begin Flashback_

_Hisa and Haruka woke the next moring next to eachother on the forest floor. Both sat up and looked around. No Akira in sight. _

_"Haruka-chan, let's look for food" Hisa said standing up. _

_Haruka stood up and followed her younger cousin through the forest._

_"Look Haru, berries and an apple tree" Hisa collected some berries and knocked down a few apple for them to eat. From now on they would have to live like they are now, in the forest or at least so they thought._

_They sat on the forest floor eating not saying a word, Haruka had become strangley silent, since the moment she saw the damage Akira had done to her clan._

_Haruka thought she heard a noise, but shook it off thinking it was an animal. _

_They both heard footsteps behind them but before they could turn away Akira had grabbed them by their collars and lifted them off the ground. _

_Both girls kicked and screamed but it didn't work, Akira held on to them._

_He started to speak "Here you are, the last of my clan, I didn't kill you ealier, you two mean too much to me."_

_Both girls stopped kicking and screaming and looked Akira in the eyes._

_"Yes, you two mean so much to me, I want you for my own"_

_Haruka started to cry, so did Hisa, they were chosen to live, but like most who have lost wished that he would have taken them with the clan._

_It was that day on that Akira trained the two, he used his Kekkei-genkai to skill Hisa in fire jutsu, and he used his skill in wind to turn Haruka into a master of wind techniques. Both hated living with him, finally one day they escaped, although they didn't go together._

_End flashback_

It was just too much for me to handle at that point. I couldn't help it, I needed to.

I dropped to my knees and again started to cry. Kakashi probably now thinks of me as weak person, but at that point I didn't care..I needed..to...

**Kakashi's POV**

I saw Haruka drop to her knees and start to cry again. What ever memories she's thinking of, must have been really bad for her, and for Hisa. I can't leave her alone.

I walked over to Haruka and kneeled down. She looked up at me with a damp face, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kakashi, please forgive my weakness, but I can't hold it anymore."

She then covered her face again.

I wrapped my arms around her a gave her a hug, letting her cry on my shoulder was the least I could do. She needed something, someone and probably right now, she's crying for more than just her unwanted memories. I don't think she ever had the chance to mourn for Hisa, and her memories sparked a few feelings for her, one of them being loss.

I hugged her tighter as she began to calm down. She moved her hand and the salty tears poured onto my Jounin vest.

I let her cry, mourn for awhile and finally she calmed down.

She let go of me and sat looking up at me.

"Haruka-chan, you'll be okay, I promise."

She sniffed a little, gave me last hug and whipsered "Thank You". She then stood up.

I stood up taking off my vest, I'm glad I could help her in anyway possble, even if it was just a shoulder to cry on.

We soon reached the town we were looking for, delivered our scroll, and found our way back to Konoha.

"Haruka-chan can you come with me please?"

She nodded and followed.

I took her to Hisa's grave, I think she needed to see her again.

Haruka stood there for awhile just standing, maybe remembering. She did let go a few tears.

After her visit was over I walked her back home. She started for the door but turned around.

"Kakashi-kun, thank you...for everything, you've been a great friend to me." She then walked into her house and I went the other direction to my house.

"You're welcome"

_To Be Continued_

**A/N**

**So, how was it? Bad? Somewhat good? Oh yes! More thank yous to "Kibbles, and -hot-japanese-kitten-" Thanks for the reviews!**

**here's the preview.**

**Next Chapter: Haruka and Kakashi are entered into a contest..A VERY DIFFERENT KIND OF CONTEST! Will feelings grow?**

**Well, let me know if I should continue!**

**Until next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	5. Ninja Cooking

**A/N**

**I never thought that I'd make it to chapter 5, but here I am! This chapter has been one of my favorites to write. It's really cute. At least I think so, and hope you do too. Well, here we go! ((Hint Hint: there's a small moment!)) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Akira and Hisa. **

**Chapter 5**

** Ninja Cooking**

**Kakashi's POV**

Many weeks have past and Haruka has started smiling again. She's happier now and it seems that her memories haven't bothered her in awhile. We've continued our training with her and I have to admit, she's a pretty good ninja. I'm proud of the progress she's making. Right now we're sitting at Icharaku's eating.

"Oh Kakashi-kun look!" Haruka said with excitment.

I looked over to where Haruka was pointing, it was a sign. It read "Couples Cooking".

"Umm..Ayame-chan what is this" I asked her.

The young girl looked at me.

"Oh, that is a contest we're holding, a cooking contest between couple."

I looked at her. "Oh, that's different...Um what's the grand prize?"

"Well, the winner wins 50 free Ramen meals, and a kitchen makeover." Was her answer.

"That's a prize Naruto would enjoy" I said and Ayame laughed.

Haruka pointed to the sign up book.

"Look Kakashi-kun these are all the people who entered." She then started to read off the list.

"Naruto and Sakura, Hinata and Kiba,Neji and TenTen, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Chouji, Kurenai and Gemma, Gai and Lee" Haruka stopped there and looked at Ayame

"I thought you said couples?" She asked.

She laughed "Since those two are so close and work so hard together we made an acception"

Haruka nodded and continued reading the list. She got to the very end and gasped.

"Haruka-chan what is it?"

She looked at me. "WE'RE ON THIS LIST!!!!!"

"WHAT??" I said standing up.

"HOW?!?!?!?"

Ayame started to laugh. "Oh, that would be the work of Gai-kun."

I started to twitch. "Do..we..have..to?" I whined.

"I'm afraid so" Ayame said still laughing.

"But we're not even a couple" Haruka said trying to get our way out of this.

"Oh, we can make another exception, by the way it starts in an hour"

"WHAT!!!" I shouted.

"How are we suppose to cook in one hour?"

"Oh, don't worry we provide everything for you."

I sighed. "Fine, Haruka let's go kill Gai" I said "Ayame we'll be back soon"

She nodded.

_**An Hour Later**_

"Let's get this over with" I said as we made our way back.

"Yes please" I heard Haruka say as we made our way towards Icharaku's

"Okay, the rules are simple" Ayame began. "Each couple is given a kitchen to work in and there is a recipe in there, you are to cook what is asigned to you. You have 3 hours to complete this task. OKAY GO!"

Haruka and I went to a desginated kitchen.

"Here's the recipe." She said as we entered the room, we were the only ones who were there.

I picked it up "Um, it's pizza? This should be easy." I put the piece of paper down and Haruka and I started to get to work.

It came time to add the sauce on the dough to put it in the oven to cook, as I mentioned ealier Haruka's ninja skills have improved, but unfortunately she's still clumsy.

Haruka got the package of sauce, but in the process she spilled some. Not noticing it at first I fell down, and then Haruka fell with me.

"Owww" I cried, but that wasn't the least of my troubles.

I opened my eye to see that Haruka had fallen on top of me, and our faces were close to eachother. There she was laying on my chest. She didn't move, she just layed there for a minute I guess she was as shocked as I was.

I kept looking into her eyes, they were a dark blue, a very pretty dark blue.

I noticed a piece of hair had fallen on her face. I reached up my hand a pushed it back behind her ear. I then took my fingers and trailed them down her cheek. She had such soft skin. I stopped when I got to her chin, there is where I trailed my thumb up to her bottom lip. I rub my finger across her lip, the same time my heart was racing and Haruka was blushing. I could hear her heart beat a mile a minute as well. Did I want to kiss her?

I perked up my head and inched my face closer to Haruka, not moving my thumb from her bottom lip.

It was then that I thought Haruka finally came back to reality, she jump off of my and ran out of the kitchen.

"HARUKA-CHAN WAIT!" I called standing up and running to the door. I saw her she was racing back toward her and Sakura's house.

I sat back down on the floor.

_"What are these feelings? Do I like Haruka? I wanted to, I really wanted to kiss her." _These thoughts played through my brain as I cleaned up the kitchen.

Since Haruka left the contest, we were DQ'ed. Naruto and Sakura won, thank god.

After the contest I walked towards Sakura's house.

I approached the door and knocked. Haruka answered.

"Hey Haruka-chan"

"I'm sorry, about today, I didn't mean to leave so sudden. Or to fall on you." she said in a whisper.

"Oh, that's okay I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine Kakashi-kun" she said with her head down.

"Okay, then i'll see you later"

She nodded.

I turned around to leave but before I did I turned around facing Haruka, I picked up her head and placed a small kiss on her cheek. (A/N Through his mask). I then made my way toward home not knowing what her reaction was.

**A/N**

**I wrote this chapter in a rush which would explain the lack of goodness.. XD..But I promise next chapter will be better**

**Preview: A childhood friend of Haruka's comes to Konoha...Kakashi gets a tad bit jealous when it looks like he will make a move on Haruka...hmmm...**

**Well, till Next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	6. True Light

**A/N**

**Woohoo! Chapter 6! In this chapter, when "Childhood Friend" makes a move, Kakashi does too! Aha! Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Akira and Hisa. **

**Chapter 6**

** True Light **

**Haruka's POV**

I stood at my doorway, shocked. I reached my hand to where Kakashi had kissed me.

"Did Kakashi just ...kiss me?" I know it was only a small one on the cheek but it was still surprising.

Sakura walked over to me.

"Haruka-chan, are you okay?"

"Huh?..Oh yeah I'm fine" I walked inside and closed the door.

_**Next Day**_

I awoke the next morning. Kakashi had given us the day off, but I decided to talk a walk. I made my way outside and to Hisa's grave, I saw Kakashi there too. I sat next to him not saying a word, he didn't even look at me.

We continued to sit at her graveuntil we heard a noise rustling in the leaves. I stood up and turned around, so did Kakashi.

"Did you hear that?" He nodded.

The sound kept coming closer, and soon a black figure appeared out of the forest. Both me and Kakashi readied our kunai.

I looked at the figure, it was a tall male. He had long black hair kept in a ponytail. A black sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots. He also wore a long black coat.

My eyes widened and I dropped by kunai a gave this 'figure' a huge hug.

Kakashi put his kunai down. "Haruka-chan do you know this person?" he asked.

I stopped hugging and turned to face Kakashi.

"Yes, this is my childhood friend, his name is Byakuya. I haven't seen him since I was 16."

Kakashi looked at Byakuya then me. "Oh,..okay then"

I faced Byakuya again.

"Byakuya-kun what are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I heard you were here from a friend of mine who lives in Konoha. I just wanted to see you."

My face lit up and I hugged him again. 

"I'm glad to see you." I said letting go of him.

"Same here, Haru-chan who is that" Byakuya asked pointing to Kakashi.

"Oh, this is my friend his name is Kakashi"

Byakuya waved to him and Kakashi waved back.

"Byakuya I was about to go on a walk through the forest would you like to join me?" I asked him.

"Sure..does your friend Kakashi want to come to?"

I looked at Kakashi. "Oh, sure I'd like to know some Haruka-chan's friends too"

I smiled "Well, let's get going" I said making our way to the forest.

_**In the Forest**_

"So Haruka-chan, why did you chose the forest?" Kakashi asked me.

Before I could answer Byakuya spoke up "Haru-chan has always liked the forest"

I smiled. "Well, Haruka-chan it looks like Byakuya-san knows alot about you."

Byakuya looked at me. "Ah, Haru-chan, still only letting certain people calling you Haru eh?"

"Well, yeah I only let people I really like call me Haru."

Byakuya laughed. "So Haru-chan, you're 28 now? God you're getting old."

"Heh, Bya-kun you're older than me so I don't want to hear it!"

Again, he laughed. It then started to rain.

"Oooooh rain" I said "ACHOO!"

"Oh, Haru-chan you're always getting a cold." Byakuya said playfully and Kakashi laughed.

"ACHOO!..Hey it's not ACHOO! my fault"

"Here, Haru-chan let me keep you warm" Byakuya placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, I must admit he was warm.

"Thanks Bya-kun"

He smiled "No problem"

**Kakashi's POV**

'Grrrr' I though to myself. Phhft just becuase it's raining and Haruka gets a cold easily does NOT mean you can flirt with her. Whoa what am I saying? I mean, I'm not jealous am I? Or maybe I am...Over the last month or so, I think i've been liking Haruka, a little too much. I like the way she smiles, the way she laughs and she's fun to be around. She can make anyone on team 10 laugh..Whoa backup again, this can't be happening..can it? I..maybe..I really do like Haruka. Well, i'm not going to loose her to a ponytail wearing, flirting machine like Byakuya.

"Here Haruka-chan let me keep you warm too." I took my hand and wrapped it around her waiste and I pulled myself closer to her. Haruka blushed. Was that a good thing?

"Thank you Kakashi-kun" She smiled at me.

I looked over at Byakuya, who smiled. Strange. He then looked at his arm, which I'm guess was his watch.

"Oh..Haru-chan i'm going to be late for something I'll see you later" he then kissed her on the head and disappeared into the trees.

We kept walking and I kept my hand on Haruka's waiste. Well, we kept walking until Haruka fell in a puddle of mud.

There she was sitting in the mud sneezing.

"ACHOO!" I laughed.

"Kakashi-kun this is NOT funny!"

"I'm sorry Haruka-chan but you look so cute down there in the mud." She hesitated, uh-oh maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Uh..Kakashi-kun, you can call me Haru"

I smiled. "Okay, Haru-chan"

She blushed then smiled. "C'mon let's get you out of this rain before you get really sick." I picked her up bridal style and headed towards my house.

_To Be Continued_

**Bah, I don't know what's wrong, my writing has been a little sucky lately, sorry about that. Well, it looks like Haruka and Kakashi like eachother will it last? I don't know! Wait, yes I do..XD**

**Next Chapter: Haruka is sick and Kakashi takes care of her..**

**Oooooh..XD...Oh, yes I'm going to give you a big hint..In 2 more chapters someone dies! OO**

**So, should I continue?**

**Til next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**

**(P.S. Shika will answer his questions soon)**


	7. Sick Day

**A/N**

**Alright Chapter 7! Sorry for the small delay, I was kinda busy. So, Haruka is sick from the rain. Ha, poor girl; anway Kakashi takes care of her...So, let's see how it goes...Okay, Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Akira, Byakuya and Hisa.**

**Chapter 7 **

** Sick Day**

**Kakashi's POV**

I reached the door of my house and opened it. I entered into my room and sat her down on my bed.

"You can rest in here for awhile. You shouldn't go home when you're sick"

"But, Kakashi-kun it's fine I just ACHOO! have a cold."

I looked at her. "I don't think that's the case" I felt her forehead, she was warm.

"You have a fever" I went to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Here put these dry clothes on while I go make you some tea" I said handing her my dry clothes.

She took them and nodded.

"Okay Kakashi-kun"

I left the room closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

I started boiling water, and made the tea. When I stirring it in the cup I heard a load thud in my room. I dropped the spoon and ran to my room opening the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG!"

I saw Haruka on the ground rubbing the back of her head. She's so clumsy. I walked over to her and reached out my hand. She took it and stood up.

"Heh, guess I'm a lil clumsy she said" still rubbing the back of her head.

"Just a little" I said checking the back of her head, it had a big red bump on it.

"I'll get some ice..Stay here and try not to kill yourself okay?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah Yeah"

I smirked and went back to the kitchen retreved the ice pack and tea and went back to my room. There she was sitting on the edge of my bed looking out the window.

"Haru-chan, here's your tea and ice pack"

She turned her head. "Oh"

I walked over to her handed her the mug and I placed the ice pack on her head. I stood there for a few minutes holding the ice pack.

The water started to seep from the bag, it trailed down her head and onto her cheek. I watched as it dripped down and just before it went to her chin I put my finger on her cheek stopping the water droplet. I scooped it off her face, she looked at me.

"Oh...sorry Haru-chan" I took the ice pack off her head and set it on a table near my bed. I then sat next to her.

She nodded and took a drink of her tea. "It's good" She smiled at me. She seems kinda cheery even though she has a fever.

"I think you need some rest..."

She yawned. "Okay Kakashi-kun." Haruka stood up and went to the top of the bed, got under the covers and layed her head on the pillow. I saw her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.

I stood up and left for the living room.

_**What happened next was a little scary...An hour later..**_

I woke up from a nap I was taking from the sound of screaming. It was coming from my room. Jumping up I ran to my door. I opened the door to see Haruka sitting up in my bed clutching to my pillow and blanket; screaming. I sat on the bed.

"Haru-chan what's wrong?" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"HE WAS HERE!" She screamed.

"Who?"

"AKIRA!"

It was then that I noticed that the fever had gotten to her, she had a nightmare about Akira.

"Haruka-chan, Akira isn't here, you just had a bad dream"

"NO...HE WAS HERE"

I stared into her eyes for a few minutes.

"KAKASHI-KUN HE WAS!"

I gave her hug. "It's okay you just have a fever"

She pushed me off.

"NO HE WAS HERE!" She cried a little, stopped then looked at me.

"Kakashi-kun I don't want to be alone knowing that he's here."

I looked at her with a sad expression on my face, I hated seeing her with such pain in her eyes.

"I'll stay with you" I said.

She smiled weakly. "Thank You"

Haruka then cuddled close to me not letting me go. I held onto her through the night, making sure she had no more bad dreams.

_To Be Contined_

**Short I know, I just couldn't think of anything that Kakashi would do when someone had a cold XD And is it just me or does he have alot of patience?...But the next chapter has major fluff...Because they have their first kiss...Oooohhh...  
Preview: Haruka Byakuya and Kakashi travel through the forest and are attacked..it's then that Kakashi expresses his feelings for Haruka..**

**Bwha! XD..Anyway, hope you liked it...And I hope I can write another chapter.**

**Til Next time **

**Hikari-Li Hatake**

**(P.S I started a new story if you're interesed in reading it, it's called "Escape of the Abused")**


	8. Kiss in the Distance

**A/N**

**Alright, I'm a little mad today..I'll tell you details of that later...Anyway, seeing that i'm a little mad, there may be slight cussing, sorry if that bothers you. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Byakuya, Akira and Hisa.**

** ----------**

**Chapter 8**

** Kiss in the Distance**

**Kakashi's POV**

It's been one week since I held Haruka in my arms that night. I miss that feeling. I had her close to me, it felt warm and safe. I think I have a new feeling for her..and dare I say it's love? I just found out recently that Byakuya was Haruka's first love...Hmph. But, she tells me now that she doesn't feel the same about him, she didn't go into detail why.

Right now I'm sitting at Hisa's grave, but someone came up behind me; that seems to happen alot. I stood up and turned around it was Haruka. I started walking towards her; she didn't say anything we just started walking...

_**Forest Entrance **_

Haruka continued to walk on and I followed her, she stopped at the forest entrance and there I saw Byakuya...

I. Don't. Like. Him.

I looked up to him, his eyes were glowing with a bright white light.

"Uh, Byakuya-san are you okay?" I asked.

Haruka giggled.

"Oh, he's fine, that's just his kekkei-genkai. He can manupulate light."

Byakuya then snapped his fingers and this time the bright white light appeared in his hand, he chuckeld and let go of the light.

"So, Haru-chan another walk through the the forest?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, I had my mind on a few things and thought it would be nice to go on a walk..You two want to join?"

"Sure Haru-chan" Both I and Byakuya said in unison.

Haruka perked up her head and walked further...

I've noticed myself become more and more jealous of Byakuya. Really, I don't see a need for it; Haruka said herself that she didn't feel that way anymore...Maybe i'm just thinking about it too much.

We walked on, talking having conversation laughing and telling jokes. Haruka was even frightened by a bird, that was funny. All was fine until an unusal sound kept coming through the trees. I think Haruka and Byakuya both sensed it.

In the coming distance we saw a dark figure ahead if us. It was short, ad you could see the long hair. That's all you could make out we coudln't see the person, only it's outline.

"I'm going up ahead" And with that he raced towards the figure, which took him down.

"BYA-KUN!" Haruka shouted.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM" She said starting to run towards them.

I stood there, jealousy took in. It was then that I started to become a selfish-prissy-bitch. I didn't want her to go to Byakuya.

She noticed that I wasn't following and turned around.

"KAKA-KUN LET'S GO"

Did she just call me Kaka? That was new.

I could tell from the tone in her voice that she needed my help with Byakuya but like I said jealousy kicked in. Godamn I'm a selfish bastard.

She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"You want to go to him?" I asked. Sometimes I don't think before I speak.

"What? Of course I do!! Come on we have to help him!"

"Haruka...I..NO!" 

She looked so confused, even I was. What am I saying? Of course we needed to help him, he was our fellow ninja. But, dammit when jealousy takes over...I'm a selfish loser...

"Haruka..."

She stopped. Kakashi-kun what is it?"

"I can't stand it!"...What am I saying...

She looked at me and shook her head.

"What can't you stand?"

I paused, I hadn't thought that through.. At least what to say. I knew what I couldn't stand.

"You! You and...him! I can't stand seeing you with someone who isn't me! I know you only want to help him..but it still makes me..so..mad!" And my mouth talks without me thinking again.

Haruka paused. I knew what she was thinking... 'I'm not with any other man'

Dammit, I'm a selfish fool.

"You? Do you?" That's where she stopped.

I needle came flying out of nowhere. It hit me on the cheek, giving me a small cut but it still bled.

I raised my hand to my cheek, it stung.

"Oh Kaka-kun you're hurt let me help you." Haruka said with concern.

It jus then hit me; while I was being a selfish bastard I never stopped to notice...

She walked toward me with her hands raised. She stood in front of me until there was almost no room between us and raised her hands to my mask. Her fingers touched the rim and the top of my face. I didn't hesitate, I only let her pull down the mask.

**Haruka's POV**

I slowly took Kakashi's mask of his face to see his wound. His face was perfect. Handsome and soft. I trailed my right hand up to his cut. He placed his hand on my arm. I rubbed my thumb over the wound. Reaching into my pocket with my left hand I grabbed a cloth. I looked at Kakashi who just smiled. Placing the cloth on his cheek I cleaned the wound and bandaged it. I kept looking at his face and trailing my finger on the bandage of the wound. My eyes finally met his and I looked into them.

Kakashi inched his face closer to my and placed his lips on mine. I responded immediately. I felt his tounge venture into my mouth.

Oh.

My.

God.

We finally released the kiss, it was the most amazing kiss I ever had.

Kakashi looked at me and smiled.

He placed his hand on my cheek, I felt myself blush..

Dare I say, I've fallen in love with Kakashi Hatake?

It was then that we our concentration was broken, we heard a scream.

It was Byakuya.

_To Be Continued..._

**A.N**

**I'm sorry for the suckiness! In fact I was hesitant on posting it because it's that bad. Alright, y'see for the next chapter I wanted Kakashi and Haruka to have a dream about e/o but I noticed I can't fit that in. I had that chapter planned since Chaper 2! I don't know maybe I can make a bonus chapter at the end, you tell me. So that's why I'm very mad..because after planning I had to completely delete and rewrite the chapter...Grr.**

**So, I'm sorry that it's bad..Gah...I do hope you enjoyed some of it though...XD**

**I even had to change the Chapter title. This was originally "The Kiss of the Scarecrow" But I noticed that Distance fit better, not only that, but that's the meaning of "Haruka"**

**Along with Byakuya..That means "White Light" Or "True Light" which is his Kekkei-genkai, and name of Chapter 6.**

**Anyway..If the cussing bothered you let me know and I'll make a note not to write when i'm in a bad mood.**

**Next Chapter: THE CHARACTER DEATH! In this chapter we meet the intruder and someone dies...!**

**Til Next Time**

**Hiakri-Li Hatake**


	9. The Spear Of Death

**Okay, I've put alot of thought into this chapter so I hope it's good. A big thank you to those of you who reviewed!!.. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Byakuya, Akira and Hisa.**

**Chapter 9**

** The Spear Of Death**

**Kakashi's POV**

With that I pulled up my mask and we ran to Byakuya. We saw short man; with long dark hair and a scar running down his cheek holding Byakuya by his throat.

He smirked and looked at Haruka.

"Hello Haruka, I've missed you." He said half laughing.

Haruka stood froozen; the only thing she could say was "Akira"

Akira laughed again and tightened his grip on Byakuya's neck; he yelled out in pain.

"Let him go" I said anger rising in my voice.

Akira only laughed again and Haruka still stood frozen.

I saw Byakuya with a struggle open his hand and create a flash of light. He then took his hand and rammed it into Akira's face; it most have been a hot light because he yelled out and dropped Byakuya; he then held his face. Byakuya hit the ground and immediately stood up; ready to fight.

I started thinking to myself; why is Akira here now? How did he get here and why is he attacking Byakuya. Has he come to kill Haruka? I wonder if he remembers me at all.

We all stood as Akira stood up holding his head. He looked at Byakuya.

"Looks like you haven't changed at all."

Byakuya formed a ball of light in both of his hands; the light continued to grow, Akira smirked. I finally heard Haruka start to speak.

"Akira-sama, you can't do this; leave Byakuya alone."

I felt proud of Haruka. She was finally standing up to Akira.

"He's in my way, and so are you from killing him"

To me most of the time Akira didn't make sense.

"But I have to keep you alive so you can watch him die, by my hand."

I dont think Byakuya agreed to that because he came up behind Akira and punched him with his "Light Fist"; Akira grabbed Byakuya by his hair and flipped him over. He landed on his back and Akira went to his kunai pouch. He pulled out a kunai and lowered himslef over Byakuya's face. Byakuya raised his hand again; surrounded by light.

This is where I darted toward them trying to stop Akira, only it didn't work too well. Akira raised the hand that he was holding the kunai with, dropped it and used a fire punch to send my flying. I landed on the ground smacking my head against a tree. I stood up pantng; he's tough. I looked at Akira his eyes were glazed over; I then looked at Haruka her eyes were glazed over too.

Akira picked up the kunai again; only this time Haruka stopped him by sending a fire ball at his face, Akira fell over from the force.

Both Byakuya and Akira stood up.

"Haruka, you've learmed a few things haven't you?" Akira had asked her. She didn't answer.

I walked over to Haruka and she looked at me.

Her eyes might have been glazed over but I could tell that she didn't want me to be a part of this; I think she wanted to fight Akira alone.

I softly whispered. "Haru-chan?"

"Kaka-kun, don't fight. Your face is burned and I think you injured your head. I can do this alone, I promise; plese stay back"

I was taken aback, she really wanted to fight this alone. If she did get hurt she better believe that I will step in.

"Okay, but if anything happens I'm stepping in."

She nodded. "Okay, thank you"

I walked back to the tree and leaned against it not sure what to expect.

I had to respect Haruka's wishes and step out of this fight.

Akira then laughed his evil laugh and looked at Haruka. "I'm not here to kill you yet, I only want Byakuya."

And with that he created a ball of fire in his hand and Byakuya did the same only with light.

Haruka didn't like that plan she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out five knives. With fire surrounding her hand and her kunai she ran towards Akira throwing the flamed kunai. Akira caught them all and laughed.

**Haruka's POV**

'Oh no, that wasn't supposed to happen.' I thought to myself. I stood frozen, I didn't know what to do. This all felt too familiar.

_Begin Flashback._

_Haruka was running, running far into the forest._

_"RUN! RUN! RUN HARUKA! RUN FASTER!" _

_She could hear Byakuya's voice around her, she just got into a fight with Akira and Byakuya was helping her run away. _

_Byakuya came up next to her. "Haru-chan we have to move faster"_

_Haruka froze and her heart stopped, so did Byakuya's. There in front of them was Akira._

_"Now, now you can't leave, it's only been 10 years you haven't learned enough." (A/N in this flash back Haruka is 16, Byakuya is 17, Akira is 25 and Hisa would be 15)_

_Haruka's breath stopped. She feared this man, she truly feared this man._

_Haruka had to pull herself together, she reached her hand into kunai pouched and threw 5 kunai at Akira. _

_Akira laughed and caught them all. _

_He then formed a fire fist and punched Haruka in the face sending her flying back against a tree, she closed her eyes._

_End Flashback_

I felt something hot hit my head and I landed on the ground.

Some one called my name, I think it was Kakashi.

I opened my eyes, I found myself on the ground. I'm not sure what happened. Akira must have done some kind of fire jutsu because I looked down to see my legs burned, and I couldn't move them.

I looked over at Akira and Byakuya. They were throwing both light and fire, punches, kicks, jutsus and weapons at eachother. Byakuya has grown from the ninja he use to be.

I then saw Akira create a spear out of fire and grab Byakuya by the throat.

I reached out my arm and my hand. "Byakuya! No!"

Akira took the fire spear and thrust it through Byakuya's heart. Byakuya screamed and his body fell out to the ground. Akira had completely destroyed his heart, I could feel mine breaking he just killed my bestfriend.

"BYAKUYA! NO! DON'T GO!" I cried reaching my hand out gripping helplessly to the ground. My nails dug into the ground and tears poured down my cheeks.

Byakuya was dead.

Akira disappeared...Again.

I.

Will.

Kill.

Him.

I felt my heart stop, my eyes close tightly and my breathing stopped. I couldn't move. I couldn't stop Akira and now Byakuya was dead because of me. I opened my eyes and saw his lifeless body lay still on the ground. My breath came it small gasps and my heart started to pound lightly. I lost him. Byakuya.

I layed on the ground unable to move tears still coming from my eyes and my hand was still dug into the earth.

I felt two arms come from underneath me and pick me up; it was Kakashi. He looked so sad and turned his head from me.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan" He kept his head turned and walked me over to Byakuya.

_Start Flashback_

_"Akira leave now!" Haruka could hear Byakuya's voice as she opened her eyes and saw Akira and Byakuya before them. _

_Byakuya started to create a light spear in his hands._

_"Is that all you've got?" Akira said laughingly._

_As Akira turned his head to look at Haruka, he felt a sharp pain surge through his stomach. Byakuya had stabbed him with the light spear. _

_Akira gagged and pulled the sharp weapon out of his stomach. Holding his wound and coughing blood, Akira fled back into the forest._

_Byakuya walked over to Haruka, wrapped two arms around her and picked her up._

_End Flashback_

We both stood over Byakuya's body, he sat me down and I poured my tears out.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N**

**School's finally out so I found some time to really work hard on this chapter, so I hope you liked it. **

**Aw, poor Byakuya's dead.**

**I had so many different versions for this chapter but I hope this one worked. **

**The next chapter still takes place where it left off and Haruka will have more flashbacks as she remembers Byakuya..and well...she kinda tells Kakashi..something very important..Three simple words. **

**Anyway, till next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	10. I Love You

**A/n**

**Alright Chapter 10. This chapter may get a bit confusing because of how I wrote it so, let me clear up a few things. During the flashbacks There will be little breaks where Haruka is actually talking outside the flashback. **

**Like this**

_"Flashback"_

"Haruka Talking"

_"Flashback"_

**I think it'll make sense through the chapter. Okay, here we go... (this will probably be one of the shortest chapters)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka, Byakuya, Akira and Hisa.**

**Chapter 10 **

**I Love You**

**Haruka's POV**

Kakashi layed me down and cried sliently next to Byakuya. Kakashi stood behind me.

_Begin Flashback (A/n This one left off from the one in Chapter 9) _

_"C'mon Haru-chan let me get you somewhere safe" Byakuya said to Haruka walking deeper into the forest. He found a spot that he liked and that's where they stayed for the night. He sat her down on the ground and started to make a fire._

_"Why do you always help me?"_

"Why do you always he me?" (A/n That's Haruka talking outside the flashback)

_Byakuya looked up. "Haru-chan why would you ask something like that, you're my bestfriend I'll always help you."_

Kakashi looked down, confused. He sat down next me.

"Haruka, I'll always help you."

_Haruka looked up at Byakuya, a little teary eyed. She just had one of the most tramatic expierences of her life and here he was, smiling at her making her feel better about everything around her._

_"You pick me up everytime I fall"_

"You pick me up everytime I fall"

_"What are friends for?" Byakuya said with a smile giving Haruka a small hug._

Kakashi looked at me and put his hand on mine and nodded.

_She cried a little bit more,_

_"You hold me everytime I cry."_

I cried a little bit more,

"You hold me everytime I cry."

_Byakuya smiled. "I'll always be here for you Haruka, don't worry okay?" He said giving her another hug. Only her wasn't here anymore._

Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

_"Byakuya, I love you"_

"Kakashi, I love you"

_Byakuya looked at Haruka strangely. He loved her, but not in a way Haruka wanted him to. He have her another small hug._

_"Haru-chan..."_

_Haruka looked up at Byakuya. _

_"It's okay, you don't have to feel the same."_

_Byakuya felt terrible. He loved Haruka as a little sister, he couldn't feel anything more for her. _

_"I love you Imoto-chan" He said and with that Haruka gave him small smile and fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi hugged me tighter and whispered softly into my ear "I love you too" He returned the feelings.

_**One Week Later...**_

I stood in front of Byakuya's gravestone, rain pouring down Kakashi stood behind me. His tomb read:

"Byakuya Hanashi, 29 years old. Hanashi Light Clan"

I cried silently infront of his gravestone, He was one who would be missed. He was my bestfriend. He helped me escape Akira. He taught me to fight and how to be a true ninja the important things that matter, not just the killing. He was always there for me. He may not have loved me the way I had hoped, but I couldn't stop myself from loving him.

I layed one rose down and turned around to Kakashi; he took my hand we walked home.

I guess I can finally say, I've fallen in love with Hatake Kakashi.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N**

**Well, there's just a small Chapter for you. It's finally happened, they've fallen in love. . The Next chapter will have happyness. It's just some Comic Relief where Haruka hangs out with Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Sakura and maybe some others, and of course Kakashi. **

**So, hopefully that chapter wasn't so bad, XD. Alright til next time,**

**Hikari-Li Hatake.**


	11. Swimming Fun!

**Yay! Chapter 11. This is just some fun stuff to relieve the story from Byakuya's death. So, Haruka hangs out with the "gang". I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my friend Courtney for the Shikamaru-ness. XD. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto only my OCs Haruka, Akira. And the deceased Byakuya and Hisa.**

** Chapter 11 Swimming Fun!**

**Haruka's POV**

"My feet ache" Shikamaru said as we walked toward our destination.

"Shikamaru! We've only been walking for 2 minutes!" Temari exclaimed standing next to him.

"Hn, troublesome."

I laughed. It was Me, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Chouji and Ino all walking. We were all in our swimming gear. Today we were going to the lake for a swim! The six of us were to meet Naruto, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba. Everybody else didn't want to go, well excluding Shikamaru, he was FORCED to go by his girlfriend Temari.

This would be the first time I actually hung out and had some fun in Konoha. It's been a few months.

We arrived at the lake and I could see that it was only me and Ino that was wearing a two piece. All the guys were in their trunks, except Kakashi. He had trunks but he still wore that silly mask. It started at him mouth and went all the way to his shoulders, he looked kind of silly.

"HEY YOU MADE IT! DATTE BAYO!" I looked over to see a blonde boy with a big grin on his face. Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun!!" I called over.

"C'mon in the water's fine!" Sakura said swimming over to me.

My eyes widened.

"No no, it's okay, i'll just sit down for a little while." I then took a spot near shore of the lake. I sat on the grass and dipped my feet into the water.

Naruto came out of the water and came over to me.

"C'mon Haruka-chan!!! Why won't you go in?"

I looked over to the blonde who was now sitting next to me.

"I-I" I sighed and put my head down.

"I can't swim.."

Naruto looked at me.

"Well c'mon! I'll teach you!!" He said pulling me up.

"No Naruto-kun you don't have to really, it's no big deal."

Naruto then smiled.

"HEY EVERYONE HARUKA-CHAN CAN'T SWIM! LET'S TEACH HER HOW!!"

I looked at Naruto, I wanted to kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and Kiba was still trying show me the doggy paddle. This was hopeless.

"All right Haruka, let's try this one more time" Kiba said.

I stood up in soaking wet.

"Kiba-kun, let's face it i'm not going to be able to swim."

Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhhh..."

Shikamaru then came up to us all.

"What's going on?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Where have you been?"

Shikamaru yawned.

"I fell asleep looking at the clouds." He responded.

"Well, while you were napping, Kiba-kun has been trying to teach Haruka-chan to swim."

Shikamaru looked at me.

"Just throw her in, she'll learn"

"SHIKAMARU!" All four girls (except Hinata) screamed. (That would be Temari, Ino, Sakura and TenTen)

"What it was just a suggestion" He said walking back to where he had just taken his nap.

"Well Haruka-chan you could just stay in the shallow end for now" Neji piped up.

I looked at Neji. "Uh, yeah that sounds good." I said.

"Great! Us Four girls will keep you company!" Sakura said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Thanks Guys."

So, we spent the last few hours playing in the shallow end due to the fact that I couldn't learn to swim. We played "Marco Polo", water volleyball and other fun things. We even splashed Shikamaru a few times to wake him up. It didn't work too well he just moved to a new spot; lazy kid.

It came time to leave. We all got out of the water and I said goodbye to everyone.

"Thanks Kiba-kun for trying" I said to him as he started to leave.

"Ah, it's no problem maybe next time it'll work" he said waving goodbye and left.

"Haruka-chan I'm going to head on home, I'll see you later" She said leaving.

Soon, it was just me and Kakashi left at the lake.

"Well, teaching me to swim was unsuccessful huh?"

Kakashi looked at me and smirked.

"There's still time to learn"

"Oh no. Kakashi what are you planning?" I said backing up.

Kakashi smiled through his mask and came towards me. He pulled me down into the water, it was shallow enough for me to stand.

"KAKASHI! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I said opening my eyes and looking up.

Kakashi had pulled me down, and there I was laying on him again, only this time I wasn't covered in pizza sauce.

"You want to learn don't you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah"

Kakashi then started to sit up and I adjusted myself off of him sitting in the water.

"Okay, take my hand"

I took his hand and he lead me through the water...

I guess Shikamaru was right, just throwing me in did work.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/n**

**That chapter was a bit scrambled in different places but it was just a filler chapter to have a little fun from what had just happened.**

**But, the next chapter gets back to the story...Akira returns again..and that means another person dies...But who? Will this story have a happy ending! You'll have to find out there's about 3 to 4 more chapters...**

**Okay, til next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	12. His Arrival

**A/N**

**Okay, chapter 12 is here. I thought I would have more time to write during the summer but it looks like I was wrong, so my main goal TODAY is to finish this story, post the rest of the chapters and get working on the rest of my projects. I've got alot of work to do XD.Because of i'm finishing the story today, the chapter will probably be pretty short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, the way I see it there's 2 more chapters after this one. **

**Disclaimer- Ah, you guys know by now...**

**Chapter 12**

**His Arrival**

**(A/N This Chapter takes place 2 weeks after Byakuya's death and 3 days after Chapter 11)**

**Haruka's POV**

_They say death comes in many different ways..._

It was pouring outside and the only thing I had to cover me was a black hoodie, it kept most of my head dry. I stood staring and the tombstone; Byakuya's. It's been 2 weeks and 3 days and right now at this moment it hit me that he was actually gone. I couldn't comprehend it until now. I wouldn't seen him anymore, maybe it's different because I just got to see him again, and just like that he was gone.

I stood with a blank expression, the water that was pouring down my face was the rain drops. I couldn't cry I needed to stay strong. I didn't move my body was motionless I stared at the tombstone with rain beating on me from above. Kakashi stood next to me. I couldn't even tell he was there until he spoke.

"Haruka...you're going to catch a cold" He said in a soft whisper.

I didn't move. He dropped the honorific; that surprised me. I didn't want to move, nor did I have the courage or strength. This was just something I needed to do. I needed to be with Byakuya. The death of Hisa was hard to recover from, Byakuya's death will take time too.

I then saw Kakashi move toward me. I think he wanted to give me some kind of comfort because he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. My body didn't respond, my arms stayed at my side. I rested my head on Kakashi's shoulder still looking at Byakuya's tombstone. Kakashi noticed that I didn't respond to his hug but I had the feeling that he felt that he needed to do something because he stayed where he was.

The rain fell harder and the thunder roared. I looked up to the sky it was dark. Kakashi finally let go of me and looked at me.

"We should go inside"

I stared back at him, I couldn't leave. Not yet.

I shook my head no.

I saw Kakashi's wet hair fall to the side of is face, I saw his mouth curve into a frown through his mask. I felt bad.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay" He said standing next to me again.

Lightning struck down. I saw behind Byakuya's tombstone a dark figure. I couldn't see becuase of the storm's darkness; I thought I was just seeing things.

It walked towards us, he was right in front if me. It was Akira.

"Hello there cousin."

I didn't respond to him.

Akira raised a kunai in the air.

"Let's dance eh?"

**Kakashi's POV**

I saw Haruka nod, she wanted to fight. I was going to help in this. I wanted revenge. I was going to help Haruka kill Akira. Haruka will need a help. Her state of mind isn't the best. She's still shaken up from Byakuya's death. Her emotions are mixed up and I think she doesn't really care what happens; but maybe that's an advantage.

I saw Akira charge, he stabbed Haruka in the stomach with a kunai.

Time to move.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N**

**Ha, usually that would be a cliffhanger, but since I'm finishing the story you get to see what happens. XD. Anyway, will this story have a happy ending? Click the button to find out!**

**Til Next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	13. Death of a Kitase

**A/N**

**I'm just going to continue on. This is the fight between Akira, Kakashi and Haruka.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OCs Haruka and Akira. Along with the deceased Hisa and Byakuya.**

**Chapter 13**

** Death of a Kitase**

**Haruka's POV**

Akira charged towards me. I still couldn't move, he stabbed me in the stomach with a kunai. I think that knocked some sense into me.

"Aghhhhh" I screamed and pulled the kunai out which caused me to scream more. I looked up at Akira. Kakashi had charged towards him.

Both of them launched kicks and puches and I tried to get my wound to stop bleeding. I looked up at the sky, it was still dark and the rain was still pouring. I could use my kekkei-genkai but I would have to be in direct contact with Akira. I didn't like that Idea. I kept pressure on my wound, it wasn't very big, it finally stopped bleeding.

Looking up saw Kakashi and Akira pinned with their kunai. It was time to setttle this once and for all.

I closed my eyes and felt the fire within, I opened my eyes which were now glazed with my firey kekkei-genkai. I charged towards Akira punching him in the face breaking the hold he had with Kakashi.

Akira looked at me rubbing his cheek. I could see from the corner of my eye that Kakashi had lifted his Headband, he was going to use his Sharingan.

"Well Haruka it looks like you're going to use your kekkei-genkai." Akira said with a smirk.

I nodded. "Yes, I am"

Kakashi was wasting little time, he was preparing his Raikiri. As Kakashi was preparing, I moved forward. Using Taijutsu I kept punching Akira back, punch after punch after punch. I didn't give him enough time to fight back, he just kept flying backwards. Akira finally fell to the ground. I stood over him, rain pouring down; breathing heavily. Akira looked up through his swollen eyes.

"You've grown Haruka."

Akira sat up, he took his hand and stabbed it into my leg, flames were around it. Not only were his nails dug deep into my leg but they were surrounded by a fire, buring threw my flesh.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I took my other leg and kicked Akira in the head. He fell to the ground and the rain put the fire out.

I heard a noise behind me, but Akira was still sitting in front of me. It must had been Kakashi. Akira stood up and I moved out of Kakashi's path.

As soon as Akira stood blue lighting had hit him in his arm. Kakashi's Raikiri had successfully hit Akira.

Akira looked at Kakashi and screamed at him with pain. I saw Kakashi smirk from under his mask as he let go of Akira. The Chidori had done great damage to Akira. He could no longer use his right arm.

Akira stood breathing heavily, holding his arm.

"Are you ready for more Akira?" I asked.

No answer.

We needed to get him down. He's weak now I don't think he has much time left. This next attack might not work because of the rain but I've got to try. I went into my kunai pouch and took out 6 kunai. This was an attack that I did often. With my kekkei-genkai I turned them into flame kunai, I threw them they landed in Akira's left leg. He screamed again and landed on the muddy ground.

"Face Akira, it's over" I heard Kakashi say.

"No! This can't be the end"

Akira took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and flames escaped. They hit both of us and burned our skin but because of the rain it was quickly put out. Akira picked a bad day to fight, both our kekkei-genkai's are almost useless.

"It's over Akira" I said.

He then tried to stand up but his left leg was too weak. His arm was useless he didn't have much left. It was up to me and Kakashi to finish him.

"Let's finish this with a flame" I said to Kakashi.

He looked at me strangely.

Eh..did I just say that?

"Let me see your hand" I said to him.

He reached out his hand I had to do this quick because of the rain. I created a fireball in Kakashi's hand.

"Does it burn?"

"No it doesn't"

"Good now get a kunai."

He nodded and understood.

I did the same, I created a fireball and got a kunai, again creating a flame kunai. I have to move quick because of this damn rain.

Akira would die the same way he killed Byakuya and Hisa. A kunai (trhrough the heart).

"NOW" I screamed.

Both Kakashi and I rammed the flamed knife through Akira's heart. The kunai stayed there. Akira didn't scream, he only gagged and fell backwards. He was finally dead.

Akira was finally dead.

I had had avenged Hisa and Byakuya. Kakashi had avenged Hisa.

Both of us smiled at each other. The rain stopped and the sun came out. The storm was over. We both stood looking at Akira.

_To be Continued_

**A/N**

**There's the fight. It's probably not the best, but eh I tried. The next chapter is the FINAL chapter. So, I hope you like the ending. **

**Til Next Time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	14. At Ease Final Chapter!

**A/N**

**Alright it's the final chapter. I've always had the ending planned out. I'm just glad I finally got here. I hope you enjoy the ending.**

**I do not own Naruto. Only my OCs Haruka. Along with the deceased Akira, Byakuya and Hisa.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who read and supported my story from the beginning. This is for you guys. Thanks alot, your reviews and support meant alot to me. Without you guys this story wouldn't have an ending. **

**Those people would be ---- -hot-japanese-kitten, Kibbles, Shika's Little Girl00, My friend Dee, Eastwinds and Tru-viet. Thanks you guys!!!**

**Final Chapter**

**Chapter 14**

** At Ease**

**Kakashi's POV**

It's funny how a single person can come into your life and change everything. Hisa did that for me when she walked into my life 1 year ago. She changed everything for me, and I fell in love with her. Then just a few months ago, I had someone new come into my life; Haruka. I never would have imagined that I would have to fight someone I never knew for revenge. I never would have imagine that I would fall in love agian, but I have. My love for Hisa will always be forever and I will always remember her, she's someone I can never forget. I will move on but she will always stay close to my heart, she changed many things for me and because of her I got to fall in love again. That's something I thought would never happen; that just makes my love for her deeper. Haruka did walk into my life and change everything. She showed me that i'm not the only one who has lost; and it's not impossible to fall in love...more than once. We've finally killed Akira. I think now I can love her freely. I'll protect Haruka with everything I have, I don't want to loose someone precious to me...again.

**Haruka's POV**

Akira is finally dead. Both me and Kakashi can rest easily. Through the past months I did exactly as Hisa told me to do; I opened up my past to Kakashi and at the same time I fell in love with him. Hisa was right; it's alomst impossible not to fall in love with him. He's someone I never expected that I would meet but now that I have I'm really happy. He puts a smile on my face and everytime I'm with I'm with him I feel safe. He's someone I can trust;...someone I can love. I don't want someone close to me to die again; I want Kakashi to stay close to me. I know he was in love with my cousin; but she told me not to be afraid; don't let that stop me. I feel better knowing Hisa would want it this way. Our love will grow but we'll never forget her. She'll stay close to our hearts. She'll always have a special place there, so will Byakuya. I'll miss her and never forget her.

After the rain stopped I took Kakashi's hand and we walked on through the sunset.

(A/N This part is the rest of Hisa's letter to Haruka from chapter 1)

_Haruka-chan if you do open up our past then don't be afraid to open up yourself to Kakashi. Let Kakashi love you, and let yourself love him. Don't worry it's something I would want. I don't want Kakashi to go on not loving, if he does fall for you and you fall for him...don't be afraid. Let him take you by the hand and guide you. He's very important to me, and so are you...I want you both to grow and love, so Haruka, don't be afraid. Don't worry, you have my blessing from above._

_With all my Love,_

_Hisa._

_**The End**_

**A/N**

**So that's the end. How was it? Any good? I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of continuing their story. Y'know show how they got married, and maybe have kids or something. I'm not sure if I should. Let me know if that's something you'd like to read. If so I'll write it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Til Next Time**

**Hikari-LI Hatake**


	15. Extra: Tender Reunion Playlist

**A/N **

**I thought it'd be cool to let you know what songs I listened to when I wrote each chapter. **

**So, here's the Tender Reunion Playlist .**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these songs.**

**Tender Reunion Playlist.**

Chapter 1: Haruka Kitase. Song: Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Chapter 2: Missions? Jutsu's? Kekkei-Genkai? Song: Hagane No Kokoro by Edo, Aru and Winrii

Chapter 3: Please Don't Hate Me. Song: Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte

Chapter 4: Memories of an Unwanted Past. Song: Misery by Good Charlotte

Chapter 5: Ninja Cooking. Song: ...To Be Loved by Papa Roach

Chapter 6: True Light. Song: The Taste of Ink by The Used

Chapter 7: Sick Day. Song: Hikari by Utada Hikaru

Chapter 8: Kiss In The Distance. Song: Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 9: The Spear Of Death: For this chapter I listened to the whole album "The Paramour Sessions" by Papa Roach. That's about 13 songs.

Chapter 10: I Love You. Song: Forever by Papa Roach

Chapter 11: Swimming Day! Song: Vicitims of Love by Good Charlotte

Chapter 12: His Arrival. For this one I listened to the Good Moring Revival Album by Good Charlotte (Mainly the River XD)

Chapter 13: Death of a Kitase. Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

Chapter 14: At Ease. Song Passion After the Battle by Utada Hikaru.

I thought that would be cool for you to know. Now, it didn't take 4 minutes or less for me to write a chapter, I put the the song(s) on repeat. XD.

Til Next Time

Hikari-Li Hatake


End file.
